


Confrontation - Kwon Soonyoung

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [24]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Assassin Hoshi, Cities, Confrontations, Consort Kwon Soonyoung, Emotional Hurt, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, King Woozi, M/M, Secrets, Unresolved, market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “M-My King?” He breathed in shock.“C-Consort Kwon?” Jihoon tried. He was still unsure. Only the face seemed familiar. The rest foreign. Was the Consort posing as Hoshi for some demented reason? Maybe he wasn’t their hyung, And-“Hoshi Hyung?!?!?” Seungkwan called in a strangled voice.CONTEXT FOR NEW READERS:King Woozi decides to go and search for the Royal Assassin Hoshi in the Capital City after he finally has time after the court session. However, he still remains unaware that The Consort Kwon, he has grown affectionate with, is actually the man he is searching for. Upon meeting two youths, he finds that they know of the Assassin and his whereabouts.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50





	Confrontation - Kwon Soonyoung

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING INNN  
> I apologise for the angst in advance. I wanted fluff and a silly plot but it didn't work out at all....T_T  
> I am trying something new by putting the summary in the...well...summary...so....lets see!

“Kwannieeeeee~ Hansollieeee~” 

_ Consort Kwon _

Jihoon whipped his head in the direction.

Running towards them was the Royal Consort Kwon dressed in civilian clothes and wearing a very familiar uniform. One he had seen on Hoshi. Attached to his waist were curled swords, one he had identified clearly the first time they had met. As well as the next.

He was wearing a bright smile on his face and bounding towards them in a skip that Jihoon could expect only from the Consort.

Who was this man? Hoshi or Kwon Soonyoung?

Kwon stopped dead on his tracks when he saw Jihoon and the blood drained from his face.

“M-My King?” He breathed in shock.

“C-Consort Kwon?” Jihoon tried. He was still unsure. Only the face seemed familiar. The rest foreign. Was the Consort posing as Hoshi for some demented reason? Maybe he wasn’t their hyung, And-

“Hoshi Hyung?!?!?” Seungkwan called in a strangled voice. 

Only then did Jihoon realise that they weren’t alone. There were people who were milling around and anyone could have heard them just now.

“Ah! Seungkwan-ah. Hansol-ah. J-Just g-ive-”

Soonyoung was backing away in panic. But Jihoon decided that this was his only chance to find out the truth. Who was he married to and who had saved him that night?

Understandably, with shock ebbing away, Jihoon was angry. He had trusted someone with his life and had believed in the genuine nature of both Hoshi and Soonyoung. And yet here he was, having his own statements thrown back at him as falsehoods. He had half a mind in fact to drag this impostor to court.

“It’s an order. Stay.”

All three stayed. The boys seemed to understand that the hyung they had been worshipping was a royal and that they were in the presence of the King. Because they had resorted to an awkward bow that was clearly learnt only a few days ago. Jihoon grabbed the mask Seungkwan had in his hand and confirmed the stripes.

“We are going to go to an alleyway and sort this out. Follow.”

Jihoon turned and walked knowing they had to follow. 

He took them to a secluded alleyway where one side was blocked and trapped them inside.

“Consort Kwon. Explain.”

“...I-I don’t know where to start...I-”

Jihoon took in the Consort’s state. He was trembling and tears welling in his eyes in fear. Jihoon felt bad, but he had also been hurt. It hurt to place trust in someone who had betrayed it. And that was what Consort Kwon had done. Hurt him.

He knew what was going on, but he had to hear it from the horse’s mouth.

“Let me ask questions then.” Jihoon gave a cruel smile.

“Yes Your Highness.”

“Who are you?”

“Prince Kwon Soonyoung of the West. Royal Consort to King Woozi” That earned a nod of realisation from the boys. As if they should have suspected it before. “A-and, Royal Assassin Hoshi.”

The boys scrambled to the corner.

“H-hyung-”

Jihoon himself stood for a moment stunned. There was a part of him that had hoped that it wouldn’t turn out like this. He had wished that the man he had respect for and the man he had just begun to find affection for had not deceived him like this. Adding to that, the realisation that everyone....literally everyone around him had known and hadn’t bothered to tell him.

“M-My King I r-really didn’t mean for you to know like this.”

“Oh? How do you think it would have panned out? Me hugging you and thanking you for lying to me for two years?” Jihoon hissed.

Kwon curled on himself.

Jihoon scoffed.

“Who are you Kwon Soonyoung?”

Kwon’s eyes widened and his eyes began to water. “I...I don’t know.”

Jihoon gave a bitter laugh. “Really?”

“Yes!” Kwon hissed. 

Jihoon started. Kwon slowly let out sobs and small heaving breaths.

“Do you really think I wanted this? I just wanted to be free!” He cried out.

Jihoon pursed his lips. How could he act so self righteous when he had-

“Seungcheol-hyung came up to me and forced me! You know that! I’ve told you! I told you when we met first and when we met last!” 

Jihoon turned his head away. “Nevertheless, you should have approached me.”

“You didn’t even know who I was!” Kwon spat glaring. Like a wounded animal finally letting its anger out. “You would dismiss any visit from anyone in the Harem! Let alone a man! How was I supposed to even reach you?”

Jihoon couldn’t answer that.

“And you sit on a high horse and tell me I should do that? Were you in my place? Ever? No! Then how can you tell me what to do?”

Kwon stood up shakily.

“I did what I had to do. My family, my loved ones are on the line here. My freedom is on the line here. And not everyone has the luxury of a throne  _ Your Highness _ ”

Jihoon glared. That was uncalled for.

“I'm prepared for anything you throw at me now.” Soonyoung said smiling defiantly. “Because I have nothing to lose. My friends would be more likely better off without my burden on them. And the one person whom I wanted approval and affection from sees me as a criminal. My freedom?” He took a pause to scoff at the absurdity of the thought. “I suppose it was never there was it? I was just moved from one cage to another.”

Jihoon felt a pang of guilt. He had spilt words. But the anger at the accusations was overwhelming.

“You think your freedom is important? How about my trust? I gave it to you! Both Hoshi and Kwon Soonyoung! And you threw it away! Like a piece of rotten meat! And how? Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung, Consort...whoever you are! How am I supposed to empathise with you when I feel so hurt?!”

“Because I am telling you! I am telling you that I am trapped! That this is not what I wanted! You don’t have to empathise Jihoon-ssi because I am telling you how I feel! I am not asking you to magically understand! Just listen!!”

Soonyoung took a step forward, but stopped himself. 

By this point both of them were pathetically holding back tears. And when Kwon had called him Jihoon-ssi the dam broke. Unwilling to continue the assault on his emotions, and to calm the storm in his heart, Jihoon turned to leave.

“You’re just going to leave?!?!?!”

“I-I just need to calm down.”

“Y-Your Highness...” Vernon called out.

Jihoon paused and turned his head back to his Vernon.

“Hyung has told us about you. You are a good man. And yes you are also hurt in the fall out. But-”

“Please think about his plight as well.” Seungkwan completed.

Jihoon stared at them. But he didn’t dare look at Soonyoung. He gave a stiff nod and left.

~~~~~From the Private Account of the 6th South East King, Lee Jihoon, Woozi~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FARRRR!!!  
> I am sorry!!! I am also hurting after that too T_T! However i still feel its not enough tho...I honestly think that if I hadn't written in jihoon's point of view, we wouldn't have had a balanced picture of the situation.  
>   
> QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: What will JIHOON DO NEXT?  
>   
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
